Nikolai Rodionov
Nikolai Rodionov is a main character featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Berrini Police Department's Criminal Consultant. Prior to his tenure in the police, he was a suspect in the murder of Mitch Fox in Man Under the Red Hood (Case #6 of Berrini) and a quasi suspect in three other cases. Profile Hailing from Volgograd, Russia, Nikolai is the 41-year-old criminal consultant of the Berrini Police Department who was a former thief prior to his tenure in the department. He is a tall, medium-sized man who has messy blond hair, brown eyes concealed behind a pair of black glasses, and a scar across his face. He normally sports a maroon red shirt with a white collar under a black collared jacket with several buttons and pockets. Nikolai is known to be hard-working and often hot-tempered with ignorant people. He is also extremely sensitive about his criminal past as he asks his colleagues to not ask about it. Nikolai enjoys reading mysteries and crime thrillers as well karate to deal with his anger. However he has a weakness for canines. It is also known that his favourite food is beef stroganoff and his favourite animal is a polar bear. Analyses As the Consultant of the Berrini Police Department, Nikolai's responsibilities centered around performing forgeries and analyzing handwriting and messages whenever necessary. He informs the team of the results of his analyses after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates varies depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Case #7: Bathing in Red *Court Order (09:00:00) Case #8: Crack a Skull *Han's Record (03:00:00) Case #9: Insanity of the Woods *Research (09:00:00) Case #11: Secrets to be Withheld *Blueprints (09:00:00) *Arrest Article (09:00:00) Case #12: The Last Prey *Detached Microchip (09:00:00) Case #15: An Unearthly Murder! *Fingerprints (03:00:00) Case #16: Wedding Crasher *Papers (06:00:00) Case #18: Corrupted Minds *Security Camera (12:00:00) Case #19: False Sufferings *Incident Papers (12:00:00) Case #21: Eye See You Dying *Strange Map (03:00:00) Case #23: More Dangerous Than Secrets *Termination Papers (09:00:00) Case #24: Pulled In! *Tea Cup (12:00:00) Case #25: Moonlight over Mischievous Acts *Restraining Order (09:00:00) *Court Order (09:00:00) Case #26: Footage of the Doom *Candid Photo (15:00:00) Case #27: When You Fly Free *Court Order (09:00:00) Case #28: Don't Hang the Evil *Scribbled Threats (09:00:00) Case #29: Exploring Without Pulse *Finances (12:00:00) Case #33: Demonic Friendship *Christina's Manuscript (03:00:00) Case #34: In the Tunnel of Danger *Spirit Board (03:00:00) Case #36: The Last Howl *Article (12:00:00) Case #37: In the Snowy North, Eh? *Law File (09:00:00) Case #39: The Evil In Me *Business Papers (12:00:00) Case #40: Secrets Never Told *Restraint Order (12:00:00) *Shipping Order (03:00:00) Case #41: In the Danger of the Woods *Lawsuit (09:00:00) Case #42: Beautifully Horrible *Photo (09:00:00) *Camera Footage (09:00:00) Case #43: Olden Times *Restraining Order (09:00:00) Case #46: Never Scream Wolf *Gwen's Wardrobe (03:00:00) Case #50: The World Forged in Fire *Plane Crash Article (06:00:00) Case #52: Trapped in Memories * Case Appearances Category:Main Characters (Berrini) Category:Characters (Berrini) Category:Suspects (Berrini) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Berrini)